Careless Romance
by Angel Kitty
Summary: III likes IV. IV likes III. Easy, right? Not quite. A heart is a delicate thing, as the two of them will soon learn. Starts out fluffy but gets angsty; written from IV's POV. Teaservice OBVS LOL;;;
1. Chapter 1

'kies so i decided to write a sad story thing;;; i know most ppl dont like first person in fanfic and usually i dont either but it felt right to do with this one so i hope you guys wont mind! this first chappy is kinda just an intro thingy so its not as interesting but sdjlfklsdjdkgldjfk idk how long this is gonna end up being maybe like 2 or 3 chapters? LOL. idk;;; anyways its kawaii now but the angst is coming so be prepared~ = 7= heehee~ okies well i guess just read now? |D dsljfdjfkkljfdh

* * *

Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a little insecure about losing my place in the dueling world. Namely, the fame that comes with it. Being the Asia Duel Champion is the only thing I have to brag about; the only thing I've ever truly accomplished. If I can say that Tron _has_ to be proud of me for something, it's this, even if that damn manchild never gave me credit for anything.

But I digress. Let's get to the _real_ point, shall we? I'm insecure; I'll do anything to pump up my fame and help my career. That's what got me into this mess. It's a long story...

It was 1 am on a Tuesday night and I was on my way home from a big dueling tournament. My head hurt like hell and I was so damn tired from dueling all day, but I still felt a buzz of accomplishment. Defeating opponent after opponent gave me such a high that it was enough to keep me awake and get me to the doorstep of our new house. Since officially settling in Japan, Tron had gotten us a, well, mansion to live in. It was pretty nice, but I wasn't familiar with the place yet and often got lost on my way home. Luckily today was not one of those days.

I opened the door quietly, not expecting anyone to be up. I could surprise them in the morning. I was the one who ended up surprised, however, when I spotted a mop of pink hair jerk up from the couch. Looks like my baby brother fell asleep waiting up for me.

"W-welcome home Nii-sama!" he said frantically, scrambling up from the couch to greet me. He was trying to disguise the fact that he had fallen asleep, but wasn't doing a terrific job. Not that I cared. I hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for me at all.

I smirked. "What's this, III? Fell asleep on the job?" His face turned pink, matching his hair. I grinned wider. "You didn't have to wait up, you know. Here, make yourself useful." I shoved my luggage in his arms and made my way to the couch to crash.

"Yes Nii-sama!" Geez, what a helpless kid. Always doing what he's told without question. I guess that's part of what makes him lovable. I flipped on the TV, only to remember my headache. I was too hyped up to go to sleep though, so I yelled over my shoulder, "Get me an aspirin while you're at it!"

A few minutes later III returned with a glass of water and an aspirin on a napkin. Perfect and neat, as always. I accepted the glass from him and popped the pill in my mouth. He smiled, then hesitantly turned to leave the room. I patted the spot next to me.

"Sit," I commanded. Obediently, he took a seat next to me. As much as I hated to admit it, I had sorta missed his company. I didn't like V too much and my opinion of Tron had soured considerably, but I liked III. He was a good kid and was always interested in me for me, not because I was famous and certainly not because I was some tool for revenge.

"How was it?" III asked politely, smiling at me. "I watched as much as I could on TV, of course, but it's not the same as being there in person."

I leaned back, putting my feet on the coffee table. I saw III bite his lip in dismay. He hated it when I did that, I knew. I didn't care. "None of those duelists were a match for me," I said in a bored tone, keeping my eyes on the TV. "Victory was a little too easy. The real challenge was trying not to beat them too quickly. I have to give my fans a show, after all."

I snuck a glance at his face. He looked impressed. Good.

"Hmm, are you sure Nii-sama? That last opponent seemed to give you a lot of trouble," he teased me. I glared at him, though I wasn't really that offended.

"What did I just say, idiot? It was for the fans, III, the fans. There's no way a shitty duelist like that could give me trouble." Actually it had been a tough duel, but there was no way I was going to let myself look uncool.

III chuckled. Somehow it was really good to hear the sound of his laughter. "If you say so, Nii-sama. But when summer comes around I'll be there to see for myself." It could have been my imagination, but I could've sworn he added a wink to that cheeky grin of his.

Talk of summer reminded me a rather important detail. "Oi, don't you have school tomorrow?" His expression quickly became sheepish. "What are you doing staying up when you should be asleep?"

"B-because, I had to wait for Nii-sama to come home! It would be lonely to come home with no one to greet you!" I loved it when I was able to get him so flustered. He was blushing now. It was cute.

I put my arm on the top of the couch, right behind him. "You could have just waited in my bed for me," I told him, wanting to provoke him further. "I wouldn't have minded."

His face turned furiously red and he insisted, stammering, that that would have been rude and inappropriate. I laughed quietly to myself. It had been obvious for a long time that he had a crush on me, which I didn't mind. Most people would probably find it creepy, but I was flattered. After all, wasn't it normal for little brothers to look up to their older siblings? It was probably just admiration that had blown up to reach crush level.

I leaned closer in his face, so that he could feel my breath. "I really don't mind, III. In fact, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" That sent him over the edge and he looked like he might faint.

"N-no thank you, Nii-sama. I'm um, going to bed now!" He jumped up from the couch and hurried back. God, it was so fun to press his buttons.

" 'Night, III."


	2. Chapter 2

this is turning out to be more slice-of-life than i wanted;;; (*´д｀*)

* * *

Morning. It had been a few days since I came home, but somehow I still couldn't get back into the swing of things. I groaned and peeled myself off the mattress. From the sound of running water in the bathroom, it seemed like III had beaten me to the shower. He was usually done before I woke up, though, had I gotten up early...?

A quick glance at the clock told me I was up at my usual time, but slowly it hit me. Of course. It was Saturday. I scowled at the clock, not looking forward to joining the whole family for breakfast. Saturday meant that everyone would be home and crowding in my space. I'd just have to go out today.

I headed in the direction of the bathroom, intending the bang on the door and yell at III to hurry up, but just as I'd raised my fist to knock the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nii-sama, were you waiting for the bathroom?" III smiled at me. My eyes dropped down to his bare legs. He was only wearing a shirt.

I couldn't resist a smirk as his face flushed. "I um, forgot my pants," he mumbled, embarrassed. How did one forget something like that? I laughed loudly and grabbed him by the back of the shirt as he tried to scamper away, teasing him.

"Forgot your underwear too, huh?" He glared at me over his shoulder, trying to escape. I had no intention of letting him, of course. Humiliating him until he cried sounded pretty good to me.

"Nii-sama, let go," he said firmly.

I shook my head. "You have to be punished for your carelessness," I proclaimed joyfully. He jerked away again, so I clamped an arm around his waist tightly. "After all, who else is going to teach my cute little brother his lesson?"

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. He was attractive for his age. Gleefully, I rested my hand on his inner thigh and started to run it upwards.

"NII-SAMA!"

V must have heard III's plea for help. He stuck his head around the corner of the hallway and frowned. "Let him go, IV," he told me sternly. I scowled but did as I was told. Satisfied that I had released our brother, the long haired prick disappeared from sight.

III glared at me. "Geez, Nii-sama. Don't do that again." He tugged at his shirt, trying to cover himself with it. I put my hands on my hips and continued looking down at him with a big grin. With a huff, he turned to go to his room. He was being pretty entertaining today. Maybe I'd have him tag along with me.

"Oi, III." My voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned slightly, no longer looking angry. Maybe he had never really been in the first place.

"Wanna come with me today?"

I watched with pleasure as my kid brother tugged at the end of his shirt again, trying to cover his bottom. "Where are you going?"

"Out on a date."

His expression turned to one of confusion. "With who?"

God, how dense could he be? Keeping my suave composure, I informed him, "You."

"O-oh...I..." He seemed at a loss for words. I could see him debating with himself as his eyes nervously darted around for a moment. Finally, he flashed me one of his adorably sincere smiles.

"Okay. We'll go after breakfast."

Somehow, I felt like I'd won something.

* * *

they'll go on their date next chapter~ :33


	3. Chapter 3

well this was a quick update LOL;;;

i debated with myself quite a bit whether i should address the elephant in the room or not, and how i should go about it dealing with said elephant. in the end i decided that since the story's only about as realistic as anime anyways i'd just stick with what i wanted to do;; = 7= i am cursed with a low maturity level unfortunately; my taste in fiction tends to be extremely unrealistic and usually falls under the no-no list in things one should write. so OOPS. welp. gomen i am literally 12 years old |D

without further ado, our lovely couple's first date! 3

* * *

I held up my hand to shade my eyes from the sun. I was resting on the edge of a fountain, disinterestedly watching as people passed by. My brother was pacing in front of me, studying a pamphlet listing Heartland's latest attractions.

We had just finished playing at the biggest arcade in the city, which had surprisingly taken several hours. Well, maybe not so surprisingly. Competing in games meant a little sibling rivalry was bound to happen, so we kept having rematch after rematch with each game. Not to mention just how big the place had been. In the end we left without playing all the games, having reasoned that we could come back any time. It was sort of nostalgic; III and I had enjoyed arcades as a sort of escape back in our days at the orphanage.

Impatient, I glanced over at III. "Tch, are you done yet? It's getting hot out here." It was close to summer, but it still felt like it shouldn't be this hot yet. The bright sun felt like it was beating down on me harder and harder as time went on.

"Just a little longer," my brother promised me without looking up. He seemed really absorbed in that pamphlet. Tch, what a geek. I reached over and snatched the paper from him. He opened his mouth in protest.

"You've looked at it enough," I complained. "Let's just go get something to eat. It's lunch time anyway."

A look of surprise lit up his green eyes. "Eh? Already? We were having so much fun in arcade that I guess I lost track of time." He laughed a little at his own lack of sense.

I had to admit that it had been pretty fun. When it came to games III was an opponent to be reckoned with. He may look cute and fluffy, but don't let him deceive you. The kid's freakin' merciless.

III looked around for a minute, thinking. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked. "There's a lot of restaurants around here, but if we go a little further down that road we can probably get something nicer..."

I grabbed his arm and jerked him in the direction of a fast food joint. "We don't need anything fancy. We can get pizza or burgers or something."

"Don't you think we could get something a little healthier...?"

"Don't be spoiled." I could feel his eyes on me now, burning into me and judging me. I wouldn't give him the benefit of taking that gaze full force, though. I knew what he was thinking - I always ate junk on the road; I needed to eat something healthy for once; I needed to take care of my body. Quite frankly I'd heard enough of it.

To appease him, I said, "You can make us something nice for dinner, okay?" This seemed to satisfy him. He smiled and nodded.

We stepped inside. The cool air conditioning felt good to my sweaty skin after being in that hot sun. Casually, I slipped an arm around his shoulders as we ordered and I paid for both our meals, despite his protest. I was the one taking him out, after all.

"Wanna eat outside?" III asked cheerfully. I scowled and started to disagree. It was nice and cool in here. But the atmosphere in here was pretty awful. People kept looking at us, and the tables didn't look too clean either. I nodded my assent and we stepped outside to sit in the shade.

III let out a sigh of contentment. "It's such a nice day," he commented lazily, leaning back against the tall tree we were sitting under. I wondered how he was able to always stay so pleasant and content. Of course, he probably also wondered how I managed to stay so bitter most of the time.

"You're weird," I told him. He paused, food halfway to his mouth and gave me a look of confusion. "You're always so cheerful. It's weird."

"I wouldn't say that," III replied, setting down his food. "It's not that I'm always happy, I just want to make myself pleasant to be around. Do you understand?"

I didn't.

"Anyway, if we're talking about weird, isn't Nii-sama the one who's being weird? It's...pretty strange to invite your younger brother out on a date isn't it?"

I felt an uncomfortable twist in my stomach. Damn it, why did he have to go and say it? Couldn't we just keep on pretending it was perfectly normal? I stuffed my mouth with food to give myself more time to think of a response and continued to keep my cool.

I swallowed. "You agreed to go." He looked away, unable to deny that fact. "And you're the one who's been longing after me for a while now anyway."

He still wouldn't look at me. "I...look up to you. As a brother. I just want you to notice me sometimes, that's all."

"Liar." I tossed an oversize crumb at his cheek. He turned to face with me with a pout and threw one back.

"It's not a lie. I do admire you as a brother."

I shifted my position in the grass, putting aside my food and gazing at the sky. "Yeah, that's true, but is that really all there is to it?"

I couldn't really see his expression well, but from the corner of my eye his face looked very serious. "Nii-sama...it's not possible for there to be anything else. We're family." He spoke the words flatly. The undeniable crisp edge to them me feel cold inside.

I contained myself. I didn't want to lose my temper at such an important moment. This moment could change our relationship forever. "Then why did you come on a date with me?"

Silence.

"If it means nothing, that should be easy to answer, right?" He looked upset, but I pressed on, leaning closer in his direction. "Would you do something wrong, something that you didn't mean, all for the sake of getting me to pay you a little attention?"

Our faces were inches away now. He lifted his chin slightly, eyes shaded by his long pink bangs. "I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to revive our bond. I wanted to heal what has been hurt by our fight for revenge." His voice was steady, but quiet. His words manged to reach my ears at barely above a whisper.

My eyes stayed glued to his as a moment of silence passed between us. I let him have a taste of displeasure in my expression. But it wasn't enough to express my disapproval.

"God, shut up."

He stared at me, stunned. Absolutely frozen in shock.

I took advantage.

There, seated in the cool grass and hidden safely from prying eyes by the tall green trees, I took his chin in my hand and kissed him.


End file.
